Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is stored on data storage media that are, in turn, stored on storage shelves or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such media is commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), holographic media (such as holographic tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, MRAM, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, etc.), or other suitable media. Typically, the data stored in automated data storage libraries is resident on data storage media that is contained within a cartridge and referred to as a data storage media cartridge. An example of a data storage media cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
In addition to data storage media automated data storage libraries typically contain one or more data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the data storage media. Transporting data storage media between data storage shelves and data storage drives is typically accomplished by one or more robot accessors (hereinafter termed “accessors”). Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage media from the storage shelves within the automated data storage library and transport such media to the data storage drives by moving in the X and/or Y directions.
In many applications, it is important to ensure that data stored on removable media is secure. In addition to the inconvenience and expense of having to replicate, reconstruct or re-obtain data lost to theft, accidents, etc., there can be tremendous fallout, including legal liability, if confidential information is misappropriated. However, it may not be necessary to secure all data or to secure all data to the same level.
Consequently, a need exists for a system and method for selectively securing data, such as stored on removable media in automated storage libraries, which is reliable, is sufficiently flexible to permit data on different data cartridges to be secured at different levels (or to remain unsecure) and does not adversely affect performance of the library or any of its components.